


Work of Art

by Xzadion



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Control, F/M, Female Reader, Hand & Finger Kink, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzadion/pseuds/Xzadion
Summary: While Rufus wasn’t exactly predictable, he did have certain patterns. One of those patterns was the way that his music predicted the sort of night you were about to have when he called you over in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Happy "Rufus Shinra Was Hot As Hell In The New Trailer" Day!

While Rufus wasn’t exactly predictable, he did have certain patterns. One of those patterns was the way that his music predicted the sort of night you were about to have when he called you over in the middle of the night. If he was playing something slow and ponderous, you might not have sex at all. He might just want to cuddle or talk. If it was something frantic, you were in for a rough night. Tonight, it wasn’t slow necessarily. It was a deliberate melody. Each key he pressed felt as if Rufus’ fingers were meant to send some kind of code to you. You were puzzled as you made your way to the living room to find him at the piano, lost in song.

You followed the sound to the living room, which was lit by a dim electric chandelier and the lights coming from large windows. Rufus was a vision at the piano, a more beautiful image than any of the fancy paintings he had on his walls. He was a white silhouette against the dark windows, surrounded by the street lights of Midgar the same way a moon was surrounded by stars. His eyes were closed; he did not even need to look at the sheet music set on the piano in front of him. As you came closer, you saw that his fingers were not tense, as they were when he was angry. His hands were marvelous. They controlled Midgar these days, but they were the smooth, soft instruments of an aristocrat. Long fingered, graceful in motion, with short nails that were expertly handled. You could watch his hands all day. When he finally opened his eyes— those gorgeous, cutting blue eyes— he found your gaze on his hands and smiled a genuine smile of relief.

He was silent as he rose before you. It could have been intimidating, but you knew him. Silence did not always mean anger for Rufus. Words could spoil things between you sometimes. As much as Rufus commanded attention, he did not need to command yours through his words. He stood over you, dominant but content, and almost smug as he craned his neck and captured your lips in a kiss. _Deliberate_. The word came to you thought again as he devoured the softness of your mouth. His hands moved to hold you, one of them tangling into your hair. Rufus’ mouth moved against yours, hot and wet, as he guided you to the sofa.

He sat down first, then pulled you to sit on his lap, straddling him. He kissed you again, invading your mouth with his tongue. Tasting you. He let out a soft groan as the hard ridge of his cock was pressed insistently on your heat. He embraced you tightly, crossing his arms behind your back to lock you into place. Rufus liked being able to hold you in place while he did what he pleased. At the same time, being compliant did not mean being limp. You undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing his pale chest to the dim light of his penthouse apartment. His grip loosened and moved down, where he grabbed onto your ass and pulled you against him, grinding you against him and making you sigh against his mouth.

Rufus’ deft hand stroked your thigh as it slid up your skirt. You gasped as he dragged the tip of one finger up the length of your pussy. You clutched his head to your chest, digging your fingers into his hair. There was a very pleased hum of laughter from Rufus and he gave you another teasing stroke. He added another finger, increasing his pressure and drawing a moan out of you. His palm was pressed against your clit while his fingers teased at your opening. He wasn’t putting his fingers directly on your skin and it was driving you mad as you shook against him. Making him stop teasing you meant that the night would go quicker than you wanted, and there was an even chance that he would just stop entirely. This was exquisite torture, but torture nonetheless. You ached for him to plunge his fingers into you, but Rufus would only do it on his terms.

Finally, Rufus was finished playing with you. He pushed the fabric of your panties aside. You were slick with need for him. He kissed your chest, just above your heaving breasts, and got to work on you. Rufus pushed his fingers into you, four at once. You cried out, not in pain, but in elated surprise. He began to work you with one hand (his dominant hand, you noticed) while his other arm held you against him firmly. His hand was almost designed to bring you off, or maybe he was just that talented at doing it. His palm laid against your clit, rubbing you rhythmically with each stroke. Occasionally he would run his thumb across your clitoris, giving you His fingers curled inside you, pushing his fingertips into your G-spot. Every time you rocked your hips against his hand, he pressed and released with the same rhythm. You wouldn’t last long. You couldn’t last with how expertly Rufus fingered your soaking pussy. You lost your control, which was all Rufus could have wanted from you. Your vision went white and your blood pounded in your ears as he made you cum, murmuring praise and vulgarity into your ear in equal measure. You rode out the aftershocks of your orgasm, rolling your hips against his hand and luxuriating in the way your slickness made his hand slide against you.

Rufus’ other hand, the one he had been holding you with, came up to stroke your hair. “Did you enjoy that?” You whimpered with pleasure as an answer. “Good,” he purred. Rufus slowly withdrew his hand, making you whine. He grabbed your ass roughly with both hands and pulled you forward, pressing his erection against you. “I hope you’re ready to return the favor.” 


End file.
